BLEACH: Las Reglas Del Halloween!
by GuzCuz
Summary: Presentado por Ichigo y Renji, si van a pedir halloween este año, primero vean las reglas para evitarse las situaciones penosas.


Hola, aquí kishin rei, esta pequeña historia de Bleach es para todos los que vayan a pedir halloween este año, también es un autoregalo para mi mismo ya que hoy cumplo años!.

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo y la shonen jump.

* * *

><p>Estaban dos hombres vestidos con ropas negras parados sobre un edificio, vigilando que no hubiera ningún incidente que involucrara a un hollow, al ver que no había nada que hacer y los hollow estaban muy ocupados como para atacar, empezaron a hablar de varias cosas, de repente uno de ellos se levanto con una expresión de shock en su cara.<p>

- Renji!, recorde que hoy es ese tiempo del año otra vez! - dijo el shinigami de cabello naranja -

- Si!, feliz kwanza! –

- No idiota, estoy hablando del halloween –

- Hallo-que? –

- Halloween! –

- No se que rayos es eso! –

- Ya me lo suponía!, bueno básicamente, halloween es cuando te vistes con un disfraz y luego recibes dulces de unos extraños –

Renji se le quedo mirando

- Y tu de que te vas a disfrazar? –

- Checa esto! – dijo y luego se transformo en su forma de hollow – celoso? –

- De que?- contesto el pelirrojo también disfrazado, pero el de el era un disfraz mas terrorífico, era algo que todos temen, era….. un examen de matemáticas!

- Maldición Renji! –

- Pero aun no entiendo, cual es el punto del halloween?-

- Eso es fácil, recibir mas caramelos- luego puso una mano en su barbilla de hollow como si estuviera pensando – aunque con nuestros disfraces podríamos obligar a la gente a darnos todos los caramelos- Renji entonces salio corriendo en dirección de la calle

- Entréguenme todos sus caramelos!- grito el examen con piernas

- No!, detente Renji, esta violando una de las reglas del halloween!-

- Reglas del halloween?- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo

- Pensé que no las conocías así que las escribí en una lista, de esta manera puedes tener un seguro y divertido halloween!- luego volteo a ver sus disfraces y se dio cuenta de que eran muy aterradores – pero primero vamos a cambiarnos a unos disfraces mas amigables-

- Ya me adelante!- dijo Renji vestido de Rafael de la tortugas ninja

- Cowabunga!- dijo Ichigo vestido de Donatello también de las tortugas ninja

**REGLA NUMERO 1!**

**Intenta no matar a alguien por un caramelo.**

- Ahora, todos sabemos que los caramelos son deliciosos, y nos morimos por comerlo, pero como todos lo dan gratis el día de halloween, los demás probablemente van a tratar de matarte!-

- Palabra!- dijo Renji

- Si Renji, pero imagina que todos se maten entre si, sabes que significaría eso?-

- No realmente- dijo el pelirrojo

- No habria nadie para comer esos caramelos-

- Estoy aprendiendo mucho!- contesto el pelirrojo

**REGLA NUMERO 2 **

**Se amable!**

- Hay veces que la gente pone veneno o pedazos de vidrios rotos en los caramelos, recuerden la regla numero 2, esa gente se esforzó para poner esas cosas ahí, no seas un cobarde y no te las comas!-

- yo me comería lo que fuera- dijo el shinigami

- Eso es si es verdad-

**REGLA NUMERO 3**

**No elijas un mal disfraz **

- Ah, así que te pusiste el traje de gala de tu papa y de repente crees que eres James Bond?, malo, malo!, MALISIMO!-

**REGLA NUMERO 4 **

**Si un extraño te invita a entrar a su casa….. ENTRA!**

- Eso es lo mismo a ser amable, acepta su hospitalidad!-

**REGLA NUMERO 5**

**Esta bien que visites la misma casa de nuevo, solo si te cambias el disfraz.**

- Piensalo, que pasa si estan dando autos ultimo modelo o la colección entera del manga de dragon ball?, no vas a querer dos en lugar de uno?-

- Yo estaria feliz con uno!-

- A ti no te dan nada!-

**Y FINALMENTE REGLA YA SE ME OLVIDO QUE NUMERO SEGUIA**

**Si no te dan dulces, TODO vale.**

- Desde arrojarle papel de baño y huevos podridos a su casa, o podrias raptarlo y asesinarlo brutalmente!- explico el pelinaranja – sigan estas simples reglas y tendran un gran halloween!, y si me disculpan tengo unos amigos que asustar-

- Cowabunga!- grito Renji

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar...<p>

En unos monitores raros se veia la imagen de Ichigo con su forma de hollow aterrorizando el pueblo, el hombre que los veia tenia un traje blanco y un extraño cabello parecido al de superman.

- Pero que clase de tonteria es esta?- se pregunto a si mismo - Y porque yo salí en el fic?-

* * *

><p>Feliz Halloween!<p>

Ichigo: Oye todavia faltan 10 dias para el Halloween tonto.

Si bueno... que es lo peor que podria pasar?

Ignorando eso ultimo, sigan escribiendo mas y dejen un review, o si no Renji vestido de examen de matematicas se les aparecera en sus pesadillas!

**COWABUNGA!**


End file.
